For The Future
by Shenlong no Miko
Summary: Gawl, Koji, and Ryo get some unexpected help in their on going struggle... but will it be enough to win, or is the future a bleak one?


A.N. Hiay, and welcome to another of my fics!! I hope that you enjoy. but I have to warn you, this ficcy was written in the wee hours of the morning. that is really the only time I write any more!! =b!! Disclaimer: Generator Gawl don't belong to me!!  
  
"Gawl, I cannot believe that you almost made us miss the bus! Can you even begin to imagine the trouble we'd be in if we where actually LATE? Wait, that would entail that you actually use your brain, so no, you can't!!!" Masami screamed as, Koji, Ryo and myself got onto the bus. "Aw, blow it out your ass, Masami!! I'm not in the mood to put up with your crap today!! Just leave me alone!!" I yelled back. Ryo covered his face in shame as the other passengers on the bus gawked at the duo arguing, and Koji stared stoically at the other passengers. "Please, you two!! Can't you go one day without fighting?" Ryo begged. "Whatever!!" I said, throwing my arms up into the air, and moving to the back of the bus. Masami went to go sit with Natsumi. Ryo stood next to me. "What's wrong?" he whispered. "I just didn't get much sleep last night! I. sense something." "Is it a Generator?" Ryo asked, starring at me as I shook my head. "I can't explain what it is. I *think* it's a Generator, but it doesn't *feel* like one. I donno!!" I ran my hands through my unruly dark hair. "What?" Ryo was confused. "It's like. what ever the hell this is, it doesn't feel like a Generator, but my heart tells me it is! I donno. maybe I'm just going insane!!" I shook my head. "No, I think you may have something, Gawl! I'll look into it, I promise. Gawl, I think something is going to happen soon, something big!" "You feel it too?" Ryo nodded. "So, maybe I'm not going insane!" I rubbed my chin. Suddenly, my keen senses picked up something else. This time, I knew it *was* a Generator. I became suddenly very still. "What is it? A Generator?" Ryo asked. Gawl nodded, his gaze sliding over the other passengers on the bus. "It's close, too." I eyed the sky warily. "We'll deal with it when the time comes," Ryo said as the bus pulled to a stop, and all the passengers attending Ohju Academy got off.  
  
"Class, we have three new students joining us today, but unfortunately, they managed to be late on their first day," the teacher scolded us as we stood in the front on the room. "They just transferred here from our sister school in China, and are a welcome asset here at Ohju Academy! Would you please introduce your selves, ladies?" The first to step forward was Kane, not surprisingly. She loved to be the center of attention, always using her intense beauty to her advantage. She was a tall, with long blonde hair and vivid green eyes that seemed to sear into your soul like acid when she looked at you. "My name is Kane Tsui, and I am a microbiologist." She bowed politely, flashing the class a flirtatious smile. The next to step forward was the tall brunet with wide crystal blue eyes: the gentle Hasu. I can always talk with her. Hasu is the kind of person that will always listen to your problems. "I am Hasu Yasumi, and my field of study is gene manipulation." She too bowed. Hasu was the best groomed of the group. Her family had considerable prestige, and she had a lot to live up to. "I'm Jikan Kegawa, and I'm a musician," I said coldly. I'm shorter than my two counterparts, with medium length chestnut colored hair, and haunting gray eyes. I hate wearing skirts, and I fidgeted uncomfortably, pulling at the elastic wait band. We all three bowed our heads, and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you" in unison. "Thank you, ladies. Please, take whatever seats are available, and I shall start with today's math lesson." I took the empty desk next to a young man who was snoring loudly. I groaned. //I'll hate math no matter where we are!!\\ I thought bitterly, rubbing my injured right arm. //Damn, how could I be so careless? To think I almost let him get away.\\ I glanced around the classroom, conveniently tuning out the lesson currently being taught by a tall young man with a long dark green ponytail. //This sucks!!\\ I stared blankly at my desk. //To think that we just got here, and already we have been found. this can't be good.\\ I bit my nail. //Or, possibly they where after the other team? Either way, this can't end well.\\ I looked around at my new classmates. //And to think that they have no idea of the battle that is currently being fought for their future.\\ The young man that occupied the seat next to me was beginning to wake up, and he stared at me with sleep hazed green eyes. Suddenly, he became very awake, sitting straight up as he continued to stare at me. "Who." he began, and then stopped. I looked down at my hands, breaking eye contact. 


End file.
